This invention relates to coatings useful for protecting materials against the effects of overheating. More particularly, the invention relates to intumescent coatings which, when exposed to flame temperatures, provide heat absorptive and insulative thermal barriers.
Metals, such as aluminum, iron, and steel, are used in a variety of utilitarian and decorative applications. In particular, these materials are commonly used to provide structural support in, for example, architectural settings and as electrical or fluid conduits. Fire-induced mechanical failure in any one of these applications can have catastrophic consequences. For example, exposure to fire, and the resultant thermal damage, can cause metals to lose mechanical strength compromising building and electrical system safety.
Many coatings have been developed to protect metals against the effects of heat. Notable protective coatings include various intumescent compositions, asbestos-based coatings, and sprayable cement-like materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide an intumescent coating, adapted for use with metallic as well as cellulosic flammable materials, which protects against the adverse effects of fire and heat. Another object is to provide an intumescent coating which shows long term mechanical stability. It is yet another object to provide a fire-protected component having a thermally insulating intumescent coating thereon.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.